Federal Legion
The Federal Legion is the military force of the Karalian Empire and its successor Kingdom of New Karalia. While once simply called "the Legion", the military organization was later renamed "Federal Legion" after being reformed by the Kingdom of New Karalia. There are two main classes of fighters of the Federal Legion - the Churszath, the planet-based force, and the Alda'Kapura, the space and atmosphere force. Each area is represented by an upside down dark green triangle and a right-side up cyan triangle respectively. One can see what area a Karalian soldier belongs to as such marking is found on the left arm of the uniform. Joining the Federal Legion Any species is allowed to join the Federal Legion, but Vaikan are given far more advantages. Because robots comprise of the majority of the Federal Legion, only the most elite of soldiers may enter the battlefield. Drafting will put many species in control of robotic avatars, though infantry on the field will have to undergo the best leadership training available within the KE. In times of crisis, all citizens regardless of level of fitness and health must be ready to be drafted at any time. Certain physical requirements must be met for a soldier to be able to go on the field, but virtually everyone must be capable of operating a robotic grunt in the Synthetic Legion. Doctrine Both military doctrines for the Churszath and the Alda'Kapura rely on ambushes and flanking the enemy. This stems from the primal habits of the Vaikan who hunted for food at night taking advantage of the darkness. When the Vaikan find themselves to be overpowered by another enemy, they will not hesitate to retreat. The Federal Legion. although highly coordinated, almost exclusively relies on the tactic of attrition, "poking" the enemy until they are eventually destroyed. They take pride in defeating them with the least amount of effort. Because of this, one will never find a Karalian force that charges head on. Such a job is left to their mechanized units. Alda'Kapura Karalian ships are largely designed in favor of maneuverability over armor. Because of this, Karalian soldiers employ a hit and run strategy rather than brute force. Once the enemy is surprised, the enemy ship will be fired upon in attempt to disable their shields. Once the shields are penetrated, bursts of energy are fired to short-circuit the ship. Once the ship has lost enough power, Karalian vessels proceed to fire upon the now unprotected hull. Churszath The objective on the ground is to get as close to the enemy as possible. As a result, Karalians rely on ambushing and flanking their enemies. Artillery and ranged weapons are used to defend against enemies at a distance until they get up close to melee their opponents. By this method, the Karalians can more easily defeat their enemies, and at the same time conserve their own energy. Internal Guard The Internal Guard (or Iggies) are the police division of the Legion. However, they are the most independent of all units and function as internal affairs officers. Not only do they keep cities in order arresting criminals and pirates, but also they check for any potential sources of corruption among either the Council or the Legion. They wear similar attire as Churszath - green uniforms with visors, but their insignia on their shoulders will differ depending on what colony they are on. Iggies are equipped with stun guns that can temporarily "short-circuit" their targets. However, before using such weapons, they must be shot with a stun gun themselves. More crime-ridden areas such as Krar will have units carrying heavier weapons such as rifles. Uniform Every Karalian soldier wears a uniform that identifies them as such. Armor tends to be green, and helmets have clear, plexi-glass visors to clearly distinguish themselves from mech units. They mark every single unit of there's, whether it be a vehicle, soldier, spaceship or even a building, with a Faction Sigil which is in the style of Featherless Yoltox. The symbol itself contains a tracking device which emits a signal allowing a Karalian bearing the sigil to immediately recognize a structure as one of their own. It allows Karalian to detect the presence of their own nearby units and is foolproof against friendly fire. It is considered a major offense for a soldier to not bear a Faction Sigil while on duty and it may result in a Karalian losing their rank. Secondary Mark Each soldier has a secondary mark which denotes their function in the Federal Legion (knight, juggernaught etc.). It is not infused with psychic energy, but it is just as important. Tertiary Mark The Tertiary Mark is the ranking found to the left of the Faction Sigil. The more stars there are, the higher the rank. The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. The monarch will have a crown next to their sigil in place of stars. Ranks The rank structure of the Federal Legion is highly simplified. In order to gain a rank, one must prove themselves in battle by performing unusual and/or humorous feats. The rank system is the same for both Alda'Kapura and Churszath. *Recruit - The lowest rank for newly recruited soldiers. The rank for civilians during times of drafting. *Newcomer - The lowest enlisted rank. Referred colloquially as "newbs". *Second Apprentice *First Apprentice *Sentinel *Chief Sentinel *Senior Chief Sentinel *Captain *Guardian *Lieutenant Master *Master *Brigadier Grandmaster *Major Grandmaster *Lieutenant Grandmaster *Grandmaster - Highest achievable rank by a typical soldier. Job specializations Though the rank is an indicator of how much a soldier has progressed, some are highly specialized. Soldier These are the standard combat force of the Legion. They are highly specialized in a variety of firearms as well as being able to defeat enemies up close. *Knight - A standard unit equipped with a sword and a pistol *Juggernaut - A unit often wielding a heavy shield. The are slow moving, but difficult to take down. *Champion - An experienced unit specialized in using both heavy weapons and heavy melee weapons. *Marksman - A unit that focuses more on taking out enemies at a distance. *Heavy marksman - A type of unit that specializes in heavy weapons. Infiltrator Infiltrators focus on disrupting the enemy's defenses through the use of tech. They are specialized in stealth, and are the first units sent into battle. *Scout - A unit that performs recons to bring back information. *Engineer - A unit specialized in hacking through robotic defenses. They also specialize in artillery, and they carry portable turrets. *Eliminator - A unit that specializes in taking out units up close through the use of a combination of ranged and melee weapons. *Sniper - A type of assassin that specializes in taking out enemies at a distance. Starsailor The major difference between Churszath and Alda'Kapura is that the latter specializes exclusively in space battles while Churszath are the primary planet force, though Churszath can just as easily fight aboard starships. Starsailors are the term given for Alda'Kapura specific units. *Pilot - The driver of a ship. *Dogfighter - A type of pilot that specializes in aircraft units or orbital starfighter battles. In space, the term "dogfighter" is technically inaccurate to describe starfighters, but the name has stuck since the DFM first entered space. *Gunman - Will often help infuse the creation of the ship's energy beams and will assist Calibrators in loading the ship with missiles. *Engineer - A Karalian that focuses on maintaining the ship's drive core. *Saboteur- A Karalian that specializes in sabotaging enemy ship's internally. *Combat Engineer - Specializes in sabotaging enemy ships. Will often accompany Saboteurs during sabotage missions followed by a few Defenders. *Calibrator - The one that maintains the ship's weapons. *Repairman - Focuses on maintaining the ship's defenses addressing possible defense reductions. *Defender - The Alda'Kapura equivalent of a Knight. Defenders fend off enemies that board the ship in the case of a hull breach. Mech Units Mech units are non-organic units. The majority of mechs are intended to assist with the Churszath as the Alda'Kapura have many AI functions built into their ships already. Many mech units can also be directly controlled by others. *Stinger drone - A tiny, flying robotic insect used for recon and infiltration. *Spider drone - A robotic spider with more combat capabilities than the stinger. Infiltration units capable of reaching small space *Assault drone - A levitating turret *Trooper - A mech equipped with arm blades as well as pistol-strength guns *Guard - A guard used to police civilian areas. They are equipped with tranquilizer weapons used to quell riots. This unit is also capable of flight and can pursue criminals by disabling any vehicles as well as inflict temporary paralysis via an electric shock. Should this unit ever be overpowered, military force will substitute. *Flyer - A mech that can levitate and fly around, notable for being able to strike quickly *Spectre - A heavy mech equipped with a cloaking device. It sneaks up on enemies to strike them. *Wraith - A flying mech that can cloak itself. A deadly unit. *Virus drone - A mech that uploads corrupt data and viruses to enemy computers. Difficult to use for unknown types of computers, but overtime, this mech has become quite flexible. *JOTUN - A large mech that stands at 3 meters. It is equipped with heavy weapons. *TITAN - An even large mech standing at 5 meters. While they are equipped with a multitude of weapons, their enormous arms are capable of smashing through shields. Arsenal Karalian soldiers are powerful individuals up close. On the ground, protocol states to get as close to the enemy as one can get often through flanking and ambushing. Ranged weapons are used to return fire at a distance, and when the soldier gets close, he/she will use melee. Spacecraft Small ships are identified by a short series of numbers following a base 16 system much like hexadecimal. Larger vessels however are named after mythological creatures and locations as they are unique enough to have some sort of distinction. The name is chosen by the highest ranking officer. The interiors of spacecraft tend to be dark only lit up by glowing electronics. This is directly because Vaikan can see in the dark just fine and do not need. However, this does make meetings with other species rather awkward as the latter often has to use nightvision goggles or flashlights to navigate their ships. This is also the case with many personal homes, but public areas are still lit up. List of Unique Divisions Special Division of Experimental Technology A special group used for testing out new weapons and technology before it gets released to the rest of the Federal Legion. Usually, this is used to incorporate newly discovered paleotechnology from other civilizations. List of Sub-Divisions There are approximately 10,000 subdivisions in total, each with about 1,000,000 soldiers. As most soldiers hardly, if ever return home, their stay among the fleets is semi-permanent. Essentially, each sub-division is like its own city. Below is a small list of them. 11th Melee Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Zerif. Consists mostly of advanced melee infantry. 21st Marksman Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Velocks. Consists mostly of marksmen. 3rd Spacefleet Sub-Division- commanded by Grandmaster Aviackar. Consists of Alda'Kapura more to come... List of Wars Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:Krayfish